


A lovely day

by Lokisarmy0602



Series: By Your Side [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisarmy0602/pseuds/Lokisarmy0602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunny days and perfect walks. Rainy days and staying in, watching films... they're better with you by my side. <br/>30 Day OTP challenge- day 1 Maria/Steve</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lovely day

30 day OTP challenge- Day One Steve/Maria.

A lovely day- Holding Hands

Walking across the road to Maria's apartment building, Steve had the smile he had whenever he was around Maria. He was happy she agree to go to central park with him today on a walk. The sun was shining and the New York sky was a crystal blue, with no clouds to be seen for miles. It made the day much better. Steve took two steps at a time to get up to the apartment building door. He pressed the buzzer on the left wall for her apartment. A couple of seconds later Maria's sweet voice came from the other end.

"Hello Captain," she said and Steve smiled.

"Hello Commander. Let me?" Steve asked her.

"I could... and I will," Maria told him before there was a buzz and the door clicked, showing that it was open. Steve pushed the door open and walked into the apartment building. He knocked on Maria's apartment door on the top floor, floor six, after climbing so many steps. He opened the door after hearing a muffled come in from Maria.

"You know, I'm glad you asked me to come with you Steve," Maria told him as she walked out of the open kitchen in her apartment.

"And I'm glad you said you would come," Steve said. Maria, a as Maria walked over to him.

"Well I couldn't miss this amazing opportunity since it is my only day off for the next couple of weeks," Maria told him as she leaned into him, placing her lips on his. She had been so busy with work stuff so Fury had let her have the day off, saying she needed to get out.

"Shall we?" Steve said once they pulled away from each other.

"We shall," Maria replied and followed Steve out of her apartment, grabbing her phone and keys on the way out. She turned to lock her door before turning to walk down the hall to the stairs with Steve.

"I take it the elevator still not working," Steve said and Maria sighed.

"Yep, but it's been like that for years," Maria told him as he held open the door for her. She looked at him, a small glare on her face.

"I thought we talked about this," Maria said but still walked through the held open door, Steve following her.

"Yes I know we did, but I am still the gentleman you fell in love with," Steve said and Maria smiled back at him, as she led the way down the stairs. She past one of her neighbors on the way down, not stopping to talk but did greet her with a smile and a polite hello.

"I don't like her," Maria told Steve as they walked out of the building. Steve frowned. A little. The women seem perfectly nice, Auburn hair tied back in a messy bun with bright green eyes and an amazing nice smile.

"May I ask why?" Steve asked her as they stepped down the stairs next to each other.

"She's only nice to me when your around. She has a thing for you, did you not see her eyeing you, trying to bat her eyelids at you without me noticing?" Maria asked him.

"No actually, I didn't," Steve said. In all honesty, he hadn't really paid that much attention to the women he was too busy looking at Maria. She was the only one he saw, the only one he loved.

"Well, let me tell you she has been trying to bump into us every time you're around," Maria told him as they walked down the sidewalk of New York. People rushing past them, laughing a walking under the sun's heat. Cars drove past them, on occasion there would be a beep of the horn and a few swears spoken between drivers.

"I hadn't noticed," Steve said as they turned left. "Didn't put you as the jealous type," Steve said, knowing he shouldn't have said it.

"I'm not jealous." Maria said seriously. "I could have any other guy if I wanted," Maria teased and Steve smirked at her.

"Yet you chose me," Steve said.

"Yes I chose the old Grandpa," Maria said with a smirk, before placing a kiss on his cheek.

Maria lived very close to central park, so that what made it pretty. Not too far away so they had to take a cab and not too close so Maria sees it every day. They walked into the park and past runners and mothers walking there babied with the their husbands, old couples sat on benches, some skaters past and groups of teenagers walked by laughing, and then whispering to each other when they saw the great Captain America. One little kid ran over to Steve and asked for his autograph, which Steve smiled and bent down to be on the same level as the little girl, signing an autograph for her as the father walked over.

"You really like kids, don't you," Maria stated rather than asked. Steve nodded to her as they walked across one of the bridges in central park. Steve noticed Maria looking away.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked.

"Nothing," Maria said. "Do you want kids ?"

"Maybe later in life,"

"You're 95," Maria remembered him.

"I've got time," Steve said with a smirk as he walked closer to her side. His fingers brushed his hand and then took hold of it. His hand warm in her. He knew Maria was so big on contract in public places, in private, mostly in the bed, she loved. Just not in public. However Maria let Steve hold her hands as they got to the other side of the bridge.

"Do you want kids?" Steve asked and Maria shrugged.

"I don't know yet Steve," Maria told him hone. "Maybe, in the future. You know, if you don't die of old age though." She told him when she saw a look of… disappointment, sadness. Steve laughed at her comment. They walked along another path as the sun came to the highest point in the day, right above them.

"You said... if I don't die of old age," Steve said slowly and Maria tense a little. "Do you see a future for us?" Steve asked and Maria shrugged.

"Possibly," Maria told him, trying to drop the subject. "It's a lovely day," Maria said as she tighten her grip on Steve's hand a little. He looked up into the sky, closing his eyes for a couple of seconds before looking at Maria.

"It's always a lovely day when your around," Steve told her and Maria smiled at him. She didn't say anything back. She didn't need to. They were so close that they could spend a whole day together and not have to talk to each other. Just being with each other was all they needed.

"You want to get food after this? I know a great sandwich shop near my house," Maria asked Steve.

"I would love to," Steve told her, with a smile on his lips. It was good to be out with her. They had both been so wrapped up in work they hadn't really had time to themselves in weeks, except for the occasional quickie in Maria's room at SHIELD. They walked down the path to a large pong, and people sat around eating lunch. There were a few skaters coming down the path behind Maria and Steve and they flew past them.

"Is it bad I want one of them to fall," Maria said and Steve shook his head. "What? It would be funny." Maria told him as they made their way around the pond.

Maria led the way to the sandwich shop near her house, still holding hands with Steve. They hands were a little sweaty but both of them didn't care about it as Steve held opened the door to the shop. Maria didn't say anything as she walked into the shop, Steve walking in after her. They both walked over to the counter and order to sandwiches with two bottles of water. They decided to eat outside since it was a nice day, Maria carrying the water and Steve carrying the sandwiches they made their way outside. Sitting down on one of the nice yet plastic tables and chairs outside with the rest of the people that has chosen to eat they're sandwiches outside. Maria sat down with Steve opposite her and past him his bottle of water and Steve past Maria her sandwich. Ham salad Maria had order and Steve had order a Turkey sandwich. They unwrapped the sandwiches and dig in.

"You have mayo on your chin," Maria told Steve little as she leaned forward and wiped the mayo off of Steve's chin. She then win one of the napkins.

"Thanks," Steve said, with a smile watching Maria as she took a bite of her own sandwich.

"You have mayo on your top," Steve said and Maria looked down at her green top to see there was no mayo on her top to then realize she didn't have it in her sandwich. She looked back up to see Steve smirking at her.

"You evil" Maria said, lightly kicking him under the table.

"Oww," Steve said, when it didn't even hurt. Maria rolled her eyes at him before finishing off her sandwich.

"I enjoyed today," Maria said as she and Steve walked up the stairs to her apartment building.

"Me too," Steve said. "I loved it." Steve told her and leaned forward to place his lips on hers. Steve was about to pulled away but Maria pulled him back.

"You want to stay the night?" Maria asked.

"Do you even have to ask." Steve said and then Maria pulled him into the apartment building.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked reading. Day two will be up soon, I promise.


End file.
